Kakuzu Hidan and the porcelain doll
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan need a place to stay and when a stranger offers them one they can't help but take it. After an incident with their host things take and odd turn. For the better or worse? Warnings: language, explicit content, threesome, Kuzu/Hidan/FemOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first off this was a story request by: Very Morbid Child-AMNTLN. Who requested a KakuzuXHidanXOC story. First time I've ever done lemon with a female character so I hope it came out ok. The OC is Very Morbid Child-AMNTLN's not mine; so Geib belongs to her and I (of course) own none of the other chars.

))((

"Damn it Kakuzu! I'm tired of walking around and having to sleep out fucking side all the time! Can't we get a room somewhere? Please?" the loud whining was coming from a platinum haired man who was sitting in a tea shop with another male. Said other male didn't look very happy—even though you couldn't see most of his face.

"No, Hidan, now shut the hell up you're getting on my nerves," came Kakuzu's calm reply, the other not even looking up from the map he was looking over. It was old looking and dotted with little red X's.

"But why the fuck not!"

"Because it would cost money, and I already bought you food here," the miser said sternly, as he folded up his map and replaced it in his sleeve.

"Well shit. If I had known I could either eat or have a hotel I would've rather had the hotel…" Hidan grumbled stabbing his empty plate with an equally empty dumpling stick. Giving a heavy, frustrated sigh he let his head fall to the table with a harsh 'thunk'.

"Well, now you know," Kakuzu said and stood up. "Now if you're done can we get going we still have a lot of ground to cover." The only response he got from the zealot was a few muffled curses before he stood up as well.

Unbeknownst to both males they were being observed by wandering electric blue eyes from across the tea shop.

Stepping out into the slightly crowded street Hidan gave a big over exaggerated stretch. "Well let's get going then sense you're going to be an ass and make us sleep outside we might as well get in as much ground as we can."

"For once I actually agree with you," the banker said and turned to start down the street. Both men were startled when someone called to them from behind.

"Excuse me," turning to see who had had the nerve to speak to them they were both slightly aw struck with who met them.

It was a young woman—or at least she appeared to be young looking. She was of average height, with brilliant red hair that just brushed her shoulders. Pale skin that looked like it was make of ivory was marred with scars that resembled cracks—or at least Kakuzu thought they did. Most of them when over her face but she was still beautiful. One of them went across the bridge of her nose and over both eyes. With another that started somewhere past her hair line and snaked down the side of her face to disappear under her kimono. Electric blue orbs looked up at them and her lips were painted with a sharp shade of red.

She looked like an expensive porcelain doll, elegant gold and red kimono and all—obliged hers was rather thin and nearly translucent. And it took a moment for bone of them to remember that she had spoken to them.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu asked in a not so inviting tone.

"I couldn't help but over hearing you inside," she said shifting her gaze to Hidan. "Your comrade was so fucking loud the whole god damned shop heard him bitching." As she said this she smiled and tilted her head to the side in a very innocent way that drastically contrasted her vocabulary.

"Yeah? What of it?" Kakuzu asked, ready for this conversation—if you could call it that—to be over so they could get going. They were just wasting time; he wasn't even sure why he had stopped to listen to her.

"Well," she continued looking back to Kakuzu. "I live just outside this little town and if you would like you could stay with me. You wouldn't have to pay me, just may be do a few things around my home for me." She smiled and looked hopefully up at the taller man.

"I don't think—"

"Sure we can do that!" Hidan burst in before his partner could finish turning the offer down. "Not a problem at all!"

"Hidan…" the testy miser growled warningly at the shorter.

"Oh come on Kuzu! It's free! And what's a little manual labor for somewhere to sleep and eat. We would get free food too right?" he added as an afterthought looking back to the woman.

She nodded and looked up to Kakuzu. "Well, your friend seems to agree. How about you?"

Kakuzu looked like he wanted to still say no, but after giving it a moment of thought he decided it would be okay. It was a pretty good deal after all. "Alright, fine we'll stay with you." He said nodding.

"Good, then let's get going," with that said she walked past them and started off down the road. Both men followed her. "Oh, and my name is Geibriyn but please call me Geib. What are yours?"

"I'm Hidan," the Jashinist stated moving to walk beside her. "And that old bastard is Kakuzu… Ow fuck! What the hell was that for?" Hidan swore when he was slapped in the back of the head.

"Idiot," was all Kakuzu said as he moved to walk next to his partner. Next to them the young woman, Geib, started to giggle.

"I like you two already…"

-----

"Here we are!" Geib announced when they arrived in front of a large temple like home.

"You fucking live here! It's fucking huge!" Hidan said looking at the place.

"Yes, it is rather large but it's nice." she said. "Now hurry the fuck up I don't want to just stand outside all god damn day." With that said she started toward the house again both men in toe behind her. "Now," she said opening the large sliding door. "Sense you seem to be in some kind of god awful hurry I won't waste any time." She walked into the house and lead them straight through to the back door. Sliding it open she revealed the back yard….or what was left of it at least.

"What the fuck happened here!" Hidan yelled looking out over the mess. The high fence that would have surrounded the yard was almost completely destroyed and there were pieces of plants and flowers scattered everywhere.

"Well…" she started scratching the back of her neck sheepishly and giving a little grin. "There was a…incident of sorts…"

"Well I can fucking see that. What happened?"

"None of your mother fucking business!" she snapped going from sheepish to bitchy at a moment's notice. "Now," she said returning to her calm manner. "All I want you to do is put the fence back up. I'll do the garden myself later. I already have all the supplies all you have to do is put it up."

"Well alright," Kakuzu said with a heavy tone. "Show us where the stuff is so we can get started." With a smile that was almost creepy Geib showed them where the supplies were and they wasted no time getting started.

Nearly an hour later and the porcelain doll was amazed at the amount of progress they had made. Over half the yard was re-fenced. At this rate they would be done before dinner.

"My, my I definitely snagged a couple of good workers," she said to herself leaning on the railing of the porch to watch them work. It wasn't that bad of a sight really. Hidan had long sense discarded his clock do to the sun that was beating down mercilessly and his pale well toned torso was glinting with a fine sheen of sweat. She watched as he moved with ease. Hammering nails into the boards and clearing the old stuff out of the way.

He was definitely a very attractive man and she felt a warm tingle spark between her thighs as she watched him. Turning her gaze to Kakuzu she was surprised he hadn't passed out from heat stroke. He hadn't removed any of his clothing. And it had to be at least ninety-seven out.

"You're going to make yourself sick Kakuzu. Why don't you take your clock off?"

"I'm fine," was all the man said as he continued to dig a hole for the next fence post.

"Yeah fucking right!" Hidan said. "You're burning up. You just don't want her to see what you look like under your clothes….Ow mother fucker!!" the zealot cursed as he was struck in the head with a hammer.

"Oops, my bad must have slipped…" the banker deadpanned as he went back to digging.

"Oh yeah right! You weren't even using the hammer you bastard!"

"Shut up and get back to work!"

Back on the porch Geib giggled again. "Oh, yes I most definitely like those two."

-----

She had been right and they had finished well before it was time to eat.

"You can wash up if you want," she said as she looked over Hidan's dirty, sweaty, extremely sexy form.

"Nah, I'm good thanks though," Hidan said and began to walk away from her only to be stopped by a—surprisingly—strong hand on his wrist.

"Actually I would prefer if you did you little fucker. I really don't want you to stink up my god damned house." With that said she started to pull the albino man towards the old fashion bathroom. The large wooden tub could've held at least three people if not more. "Please try not to make a mess." And with that she left him alone to clean himself.

When she returned she found Kakuzu where she had left him out on the back deck. "Once he is finished you can bathe as well." She said coming to stand next to him and look out at the yard. "You did a very nice job with the fence, thank you."

"Hmm, now that we're through would you mind telling me what really happened back here," the miser asked in an indifferent tone. Showing that if she didn't chose to speak up he wouldn't try to force it.

"It was my fault really…" she began she voice seeming to lose its luster. Like she was talking of something that she would sooner not think about. "You see I come from the Doru—Doll—clan. And many of my family held a great amount of distant for me because I was born with our keke genki."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"It is rather odd, but it allows me to turn into a doll myself. In this form I feel no pain or emotion and I suppose that must have scared them. While I am a doll I can destroy my enemies via explosions, but of course this hurts me as well."

"But sense you're a doll the pieces just put themselves back together. Am I right?"

"Yes, that's correct. A few days ago someone from my village, a bounty hunter, came after me. I of course fought back and the state of my yard is the result."

"Blowing one's self up…reminds me of someone else I know. A slightly idiotic technique if may say so myself. Wait you said a bounty hunter? Is there a bounty on your head?"

"Oh," her mood seemed to swing again and she was all smiles and pride as she continued to speak. "Why there sure as fuck is. The last time I checked I believe it was about 20 million ryō, but that was a while ago and the bounty hunter said it had gone up quite a bit. Who really gives a fuck though right?" When she turned to look up at the bounty hunter next to her—although she didn't know he was one—she was startled by how wide his eyes had gotten. "Oh, Kakuzu are you alright?"

"Uh, I—"

"Oi, Kakuzu! I'm done in the bath go clean up," for once the idiot seemed to have good timing. Both occupants of the porch turned to look at the Jashinist and both occupants felt a spark low in their bellies.

Pale skin was still wet and glistened with little beads of water. A thick towel was wrapped low on his waist. And the muscles of his stomach and chest rippled under white skin as he dried his hair with another. "Oi, dickweed you hear me?"

"Hmm," Kakuzu replied intelligently as he racked his eyes over Hidan's sweet body. He was so absorbed in his own ogling that he didn't notice the woman next to him doing the same thing. "Right the bath…thanks." With that he walked past his partner and down the hall the same way he had seen Geib drag him earlier.

"Well now what the fuck got his brain so jacked up all of a sudden," Hidan complained as he hung the towel he had been drying his hair with over his shoulders. "Oh!" he said as he remembered something. "Hey, I forget. These were the only towels you had in there; Kakuzu's going to need some….Hello, anyone home?"

"Hu! Oh my-my apologizes," Geib said as she was brought out of her daydreams of a certain amethyst eyed man, when said man waved his hand in front of her face. "Towels. Of course thank you for informing me I shall go and fetch some for him." With a small bow she walked past him and down the long hall to a closet. Opening it she pulled out several large fluffy towels as well as two white robes for Hidan and Kakuzu to put on. 'Not that it would be a bad thing for him to walk around in just a towel.' She giggled to herself and returned up the hall to the bathroom.

Being pleasantly lost in slightly devious thoughts of the zealot she forgot to knock before entering. Her thoughts shifted from pale skin and platinum hair too copper skin and dark umber locks when she stepped into the bathroom. "Oh my…" she gasped as she stared at Kakuzu's naked form in front of her.

The gasp had of course drawn the man's attention and he turned to scowl at the intruder to his privacy. "Excuse you," he growled glaring at the young woman. "Do you mind?" he got no response and that was when he realized what she was doing.

Her eyes were slightly glassy, cheeks tinted and breath came in more shallow increments. He recognized this as lust; for he had seen many women look the same way at his partner. Scowling deeply he reached out and snagged one of the towels from her. "Thank you, now get out." He all but hissed, as he wrapped the garment around his hips.

His movement to grab the towel snapped her out of her trance. She frowned slightly when she realized he had covered himself, but it didn't really matter. She had seen everything. His copper skin was beautiful as was his dark umber hair. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes from drifting and her lower regions had grown slightly moist at the sight of his manhood—even though he wasn't erect. And the stitching all over his body. Only one thought crossed her mind as she continued to follow the stitching with her eyes. 'We're the same…'

"Geib!"

"Hu! Oh, oh! I-I'm terribly sorry!" she quickly handed him the other towel she had grabbed as well as one of the two robes and left the bathroom in a hurry. Stepping out into the hall and practically slamming the door behind her she stayed there for a moment. Leaning against the wall and breathing in sharp little contractions.

Moving one hand to her chest she rested it over her heart feeling the 'thump' of the muscle against her breast. Then she slowly slid it down her body to rest over her crotch. She could feel the heat radiating from herself but quickly pulled her hand away. Was she turned on? Yes, very much so. But she wasn't going to sit outside the bathroom and touch herself; that just wouldn't be proper.

Letting out a deep breath she began back down the hall to find Hidan. But quickly her thoughts turned back to the tan plans she had seen in the bathroom and she became slightly dazed. She didn't make it out to the deck before she found Hidan. He had wandered into the living room and was standing next to the fire place.

"Nice music box. Looks old, where'd you get it?" it took Geib a moment to realize she was being addressed. And when she looked up at the man it took her another moment to realize what he was holding.

In another moment she was across the room. Pale hand gripping her guest's wrist in a nearly bone breaking grip. Hidan gave a surprised curse and looked up at her to cuss her out but words dyed in his throat. Bright fires burned in those electric blue eyes; deep cresses wrinkled her brow, as her nose was scrunched up in anger. Her fiery hair almost seemed to bristle and stand on end like and angered animal; and teeth bore in an almost ferial way.

"You. Do. Not. Fucking. Touch. This!" she hissed. Grabbing the music box from Hidan's slackened grip she let go of him and held the—apparently—precious rose shaped, pink marble box to her chest. "You do not fucking touch this! No one touches this! It is most precious to me, and you do not fucking touch it!"

The Jashinist was completely taken aback by the outburst. "Okay…" he said holding up his hands in a passive kind of way. He was shocked at the dark aura she was giving off and how much her chakra had spiked. "Don't freak out. Didn't know it was so important."

Geib gave him one last hard glare before she replaced the music box in its glass case above the fire place. "Here," she said holding out the robe she still had to him. "I'll have your clothes clean in the morning but you can were this for now."

"Umm, thanks…" Hidan said still a little confused. He put the robe on leaving the towel on under it and looked at Geib in a way that said 'are a psycho by any chance?'

"Someone very special to me gave the music box to me a long time ago…please don't touch it again." She explained simply. "I'm going to go start on dinner. Feel free to explore the grounds until then."

Hidan just gave a silent nod and watched the women walk past him. Looking back to the music box he shrugged and walked out of the living room to see what else he could fine around the large house.

-----

Dinner was served about an hour later. And it was amazing. Geib was a very talented cook and made things that neither of them had ever seen nor tasted before. And the sake had been amazing as well. Not extremely strong, but it held such a potpourri of tastes to it; precisely complementing everything the woman had made.

Conversation had even come easily. Geib had asked about Hidan's rosary, which had in turn sparked the zealot on a tournedos spiel about Jashinism. Kakuzu had been rather impressed while listening to their conversation. Most people would shy away from Hidan when he got so overzealous. Just nod and quietly agree with his loud and insistent ranting.

But not Geib. She had held her own just fine. Having a comeback for every curse or proclamation the other had made. Finding ways to put down Hidan's faith in ways no one else would dare to. 'Girls got spunk that's for sure,' He had thought to himself as he listened to them go at it.

But hard as he tried he also couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to earlier that day. When their hostess had caught him in the nude. The way she had looked at him. The way the wattage in those electric eyes had spiked. It wasn't something he was used to seeing—at least not directed towards himself any way, women would look at Hidan that way all the time. It confused him because more often than not when—on the rare occasion—someone saw what he looked like under his clothes is was distant they showed; not lust.

He wasn't aware of it but Geib too, couldn't get the encounter out of her head; but for very different reasons. While outwardly she seemed focused on her conversation/argument with Hidan, on the inside she was thinking about Kakuzu and what he looked like under that cotton robe. His chiseled muscle, beautifully colored skin, and that odd stitching that still captivated her. She loved his eyes as well. Before they had seemed a little out of place, but now that she had seen all of him they fit perfectly; almost exotic with his skin and hair.

Laughing absent mindedly at something Hidan had said she stole a glance at the bounty hunter. Admiring his slightly course looking umber hair, and the stitching on the sides of his mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone so bad. 'And I don't intend to let you just slip through my fingers. Hm, Kakuzu I'll make you mine even if it is just for one night of lust…'

"Hey bitch I'm still talking to you here!"

"Oi, yes Hidan I fucking noticed that. You just never shut the hell up do you?" Geib sighed turning—most of—her attention back to Hidan. While secretly she was thinking about how to go about getting Kakuzu.

-----

"And these will be your rooms," she said as she stopped in front of one door and motioning to another just a few paces down the hall on the other side. Hidan looked between them and made a face. 'Two rooms? How the hell am I supposed to fuck Kakuzu if we're in separate rooms?' the albino was just about to bring this up—the separate rooms not the fucking—when Kakuzu spoke up.

"Thank you I'm sure they'll be fine. Much better than the hotels we normally stay at."

"Ha! We almost never stay at hotels. And the only reason they suck so much is because you're so fucking cheep!" Hidan said to the other man, with anger lacing his voice. He hated those shitty places Kakuzu always had them stay at.

"Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu replied calmly. "You better get some sleep we're leaving first thing in the morning, and I don't want to have to listen to you whine about being tired."

"Oh is that so?" Geib asked. "I'll have to get up early then so I can make breakfast."

"Don't bother. You've done enough already," with that the stitch-nin moved to the door a little ways down the hall.

"Oh well if you insist," 'That also means I have to make my move tonight if I want to have you.' "Good night then. If I don't see you before you leave in the morning thank you again for the all your help." With that she moved off down the hall to her own room, still trying to think of how to get the man she was now lusting after.

If worst came to worst she would just wing it. Go to him and hope for the best. But she was going to have him that she had her mind set on. Even if it was a dangerous mind set; she wasn't the kind of person to back down from a challenge anyway.

Tcb.

A/N: originally this had been requested as a one-shot, but it was getting so long I split it up… second half should be up relatively soon. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, okay fell free to leave mean comments about how long it took me to post this. But to make it up to you, enjoy the next 6,283 words of smut! This is also the first time I have done a sex scene with a female character so please let me know how I did.

Oh yeah, the person I made this for changed their pen-name to: Art Is A Bang Deidara-chan. Just thought I should make note of that.

-----

Nearly two hours had passed and still Geib had no real planes on how to seduce Kakuzu. Other than just bursting into his room and demanding he fuck her, but for some reason she didn't think that would be a very smart idea. 'Oh well. Guess I just have to wing it. I can do that… not a problem.'

Standing from the sleeping mat she had been sitting on she moved to her desk and picked up one of her candle trays. Lighting the small candle she moved to her door and took a deep breath before opening it and moving out into the hall.

-----

Hidan sat up when he saw the light pass by his door. He had been unable to sleep, not used to sleeping alone after sharing a bed with his partner for so long. He watched his door as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing as the light diapered.

'Wasn't Kakuzu's room across from mine?' slightly confused he pondered whether or not he should investigate. Of course if something was wrong Kakuzu could handle himself. There was no question about that. But what if it was something else? 'Huff, what else could there be? He'll be fine.'

Mind made up he lay back down, settling back into the firm sleeping mat, and closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

-----

Kakuzu sat up on his sleeping mat when he heard the door to his room slid open. He looked over, body tense ready to strike if need be.

"Don't be so on edge. It's just me," Geib said as she approached him, sliding the door most of the way closed behind her. "I'm sorry for intruding…"

"Then why are you?" Kakuzu questioned relaxing slightly and sitting Indian style as he watched her kneel in front of him. "Is something wrong?" even if something was wrong he wouldn't really care but still felt the need to ask.

"Well no," the doll said setting down the little candle tray she was carrying. The soft glow barley illuminated a small circle around the two. "It's just that I…" she paused still unsure of how to say this. 'Okay, maybe winging it isn't as easy as I thought…'

"You just what?" the bounty hunter was now starting to get a little annoyed. He could be sleeping instead of listing to the woman try to converse with him. When she said nothing he scowled slightly. "If you're not going to—"

He was cut off in one quick movement as Geib moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Kakuzu's eyes widened and all he could think was, 'fuck her lips are so soft.' Then as quick as she had dove in she retreated. Her body seemed tense as if she was expecting a blow to come.

"I'm so sorry but scene I saw you earlier I can't get you out of my head," she explained eyes darting away from his neon ones. She was startled when at felt a cool hand on her cheek turning her face back to his. Then lips full and slightly dry covered her own. She gasped as the man kissed her and seemed to melt into him.

At first the kiss was tame but that didn't last long. Soon their tongues were dancing and hands began to roam. Copper toned hands pushed Geib's nearly sheer gold kimono off her shoulders to pool around her body and the floor. He pulled away from her mouth to drop his lips to her neck, but stopped as he got a look at her body.

She was covered in scars. Thin dark lines creased her body; running all over her porcelain pale skin. The one from her face that ran down to hide under her clothing was now revealed in its full and he traced it with his eyes as it wove its way down her shoulders, chest, stomach, and thigh before it disappeared from sight. Many more maimed her flesh—over her stomach chest thighs. There was one directly over her heart that somewhat resembled a spider web—a bunch of dark lines that worked their way outward, like when you punched a plane of glass but it didn't break.

Just like someone had dropped a doll and glued the pieces back together. It reminded him of himself. They were the same. Her a broken porcelain doll pieced back together and him a rag doll sewn together from scraps. Now he under stood the lust she showed toward him. Why she didn't find his appearance creepy or unappealing. 'So this is why I didn't disgust her. We're the same.'

"You're ashamed of your marks," Geib said reaching out and slipping the thin cotton robe from his shoulders. "But you shouldn't be. They make you how you are. Reminders of the past and all you've endured." Kakuzu couldn't deny her statement. He was ashamed of the stitching even though he would never admit it anyone.

Not saying another word and simply letting his actions speak his words for him. His hands once again began to roam over her body. Sliding down her sides to further tousle the kimono from her body. Leaning in he kissed her clavicle running his lips lower to the silken skin of her supple breasts he pushed her back to lay down.

She followed the request and lay down to let him cover her. Working his way down her body he let his tongue run over her pert nipples as he continued down. Pausing for only a moment to lap and nip at them. She gave a small moan and he bit into the skin of her stomach in response but didn't go back up to play with them. Reaching her lower belly he dipped his tongue into her navel kissing it before going lower still.

"You work rather fast..." she said with a slightly strained voice.

Kakuzu stopped and let his hand brush over her hot crotch; fingers petting over the thin, neatly trimmed triangle of red curls. "To fast? I could slow down if you prefer." Geib shook her head no and he smirked. Fully removing his robe he let her see him in his full nakedness. Of course she had seen him naked earlier that day, but not like this.

Not flushed and hot. Cock jutting up between his thighs to rest against his stomach. She felt her cunt get even wetter at the sight and couldn't help but move her thighs together in an attempt to make friction.

Seeing this Kakuzu smiled even more and used one of his hands to brush her thighs apart. Dipping one hand down between them he brushed the pads of his fingers over her clit ever so lightly. She made a small sound and looked down at him with hazy electric blue orbs. She bit her lip and lightly thrust her hips up.

Taking the hint Kakuzu let his hand delve deeper into her crotch. Fingering her slick slit he slipped two fingers in with ease. Geib took a sharp breath as she was teased from the inside. "Oh…nahh…huhu..Kakuzu," she panted as he curled his fingers around her pelvic bone finding that perfect bundle of nerves.

"You like how that feels?" the stitch-nin asked in a whisper as he moved back up her body to kiss swollen lips. He curved his fingers a little sharper and she arched up against him.

"Yes!" she gasped pulling her lips from his to gulp in air. "Please…please I need more of you…" at this he did something she hadn't expected. Instead of removing his fingers and poising to enter, he moved back down her body. Leaning over her crotch Kakuzu placed a soft kiss just below her belly button before smirking up at her and diving lower.

-----

"Ah, Kakuzu!"

Hidan heard the cry and shot up in bed. Looking toward his door he gave it an odd look. Had he fallen asleep without noticing and that had just been part of some strange dream?

"Ohhh! Um!" No it hadn't. Getting up he quietly made his way to the door and opened it just enough to slip out into the hall. Making his way toward Kakuzu's cracked door on silent feet he picked inside.

'Oh you fucking cheating whore!'

----

"Ah, Kakuzu!" Geib couldn't hold back the moan as the man's tongue ran against her slick cunt. Circling her swollen clit with the wet muscle he sucked on it softly before running his tongue flat over it once more. Moving into the deeper regions Kakuzu let his tongue slip inside her slit to shallowly stroke her from the inside.

"Ohhh! Um!" Geib began to squirm slightly and Kakuzu placed one hand firmly on her belly to hold her in place. Kissing her wet slit he gently pulled on her labia with his lips before running his tongue back up to circle her clit again.

Catching a small movement out of the very corner of his eye Kakuzu glanced up past the woman withering at his touch and to the door behind her. Catching a spark of amethyst he understood. 'Hidan…' he thought as he continued to stimulate Geib. 'Humm this could be interesting…' as he thought it he did the same action and the porcelain doll arched as he made a small 'humm' around her clit.

Locking his eyes with Hidan's he held them for a moment before throwing him a wink, and hoping that the other man would catch on.

-----

'Oh that that cheating mother fucking bastard!' Hidan was fuming with anger, not even caring that the sight in front of him had him rock hard. 'Women throw passes at me all the fucking time! And do I run off and screw them? No! But some skanky little tramp hits on him—no correction she didn't even hit on him!— and now he's fucking eating her Jashin fucking pussy!!'

He was practically shaking in anger as he watched the other man work in the woman's crotch. He knew for a fact just how talented Kakuzu's tongue was and wasn't happy about anyone else getting to know that. 'I swear I'm gonna go in there and…' he stopped mid thought when he caught a spark of neon. Kakuzu was looking up at him.

He knew he was there. The two locked gazes for a moment and then Kakuzu threw him a wink before once again focusing on Geib. Hidan smirked wide. 'Oh... okay I can go along with this…' Hidan wasn't as dense as some might think. Kakuzu knew he was there, and by that look the Jashinist could only guess what he wanted him to do. Sifting the folds of his robe out of the way he slipped one hand inside to fondle himself, and wait for his cue to enter the scene unfolding before him.

-----

"Ahh..uhhh..Kakuzu! I…oh you're going to make me mmhhh…" Geib moaned and panted as she twisted under Kakuzu's ministrations. The older man smirked and let one of his hands travel up her body to ghost over one of her pert over sensitive nipples; pinching it lightly and pulling at it softly. While his over hand was spread out over her stomach to keep her from thrusting her hips up.

The ex-falls nin felt his cock twitch at Geib's pleasured sounds. The noises Hidan made when they coupled made him hot as well, but this was different. It seemed that—even if he preferred men over women—the sounds a female made during sex acted like some kind of aphrodisiac. 'Scream for me woman…' he thought as he moved from her clit back to the slick stilt of her cunt.

His tongue delved into her body and stroked her sensitive inner muscles; moving in and out in a slow motion and running flat against her opening. The hand that had previously been toying with her nipples snaked its way back down to her crotch and brushed over her swollen clit lightly. At this the porcelain doll gasped and tried to buck. Once again smirking Kakuzu gently rolled her clit between two fingers. Releasing it for a second he moved his fingers down and dipped then into her cunt—next to his tongue— to moisten them. Then moved them back up to roll her clit again.

Geib moaned again and arched her back against the pressure on her stomach. If felt like she was on fire and she just couldn't keep it from engulfing her. "Kakuzu! Oh-ahhaa!" her body convulsed in long drawn out muscle spasms. Kakuzu lapped at her slit a few more times, tasting small amounts of a slightly bitter—but not unpleasant— fluid.

Panting in shallow breaths Geib relaxed back down on to the sleeping mat, hands gripping the silk of her kimono as small aftershocks passed though her. Electric blue orbs seemed nearly burnt out as she stared up at the ceiling trying to get her mind to reboot

Sitting up on his knees Kakuzu moved away from her a bit and looked down on her with a smirk on his face. 'It's been a while sense I've done something like that. Nice to know I haven't lost my touch.' He licked his lips and turned his attention from the still high women to the slightly open door; he smirked once again. "Oi, Hidan you perverted voyeur, I know your there…"

The door slid open and the zealot casually walked in. "Sorry couldn't help but watch….that was pretty hot." The albino grinned as he walked up to Kakuzu.

"Well obviously you thought it was…" the stitch-nin commented eyes moving to the tent in the front of his partners robe. "Don't you think that was kind of rude though; spying on us like that?"

At this Hidan snorted and placed his hands on his hips as he glared down at Kakuzu—sense he was still on his knees Hidan was actually taller than him for once. "Oh yeah I'm the rude one! You cheating whore!" he spat with a not so false tone of anger.

Geib— who was still slightly high from orgasm— pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at the two. She was slightly shocked at seeing Hidan here now, but was even more shocked at the implications of what he had just said. 'Cheating? But that would mean…oh god.' She gathered her kimono up to cover herself as she watched the—apparently—lovers interact.

"Puff, like your really angry about it," Kakuzu said rolling his eyes and griping Hidan's hips; pulling the smaller man down to straddle him. "You liked watching me with her." To punctuate this he moved Hidan's robe out of the way and gently grasped the other mans erection. He himself was still painfully hard and needed attention as well.

"Yeah well…I'm still pissed at you!" Hidan pouted reaching down and griping Kakuzu the same way the latter was doing to him. After a few moments of this little petting session Hidan broke the—not quite—silence. "I think you need to make it up to me….You and Geib." He turned to look over his shoulder at said women as he said the last part.

Geib was sure her ivory skin was beat red from embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry Hidan. If I had known that you two were lovers I never would have tried anything." She sat up the rest of the way pulling her kimono over her shoulders in a more proper way. "I, I shall leave you two alone now." She moved to get up but stropped when she heard Hidan give a small laugh.

"Leave? I don't think so girly….you tried to get with my lover. I think you owe me a little compensation." That said he got up from Kakuzu's lap and shed his robe. Turning fully around he smirked at their hostess before walking up to her and pushing her back down onto her back. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Geib opened and closed her mouth a couple times, somewhat resembling a fish out of water. This situation had gone from awkward to interesting; and now all she could do was let her female instincts take over as her eyes shamelessly roamed over the aroused male body that loomed over her. "Umm," she stated smartly as her eyes rested on Hidan's crotch.

The Jashinist grinned down at her as he leaned in; one hand coming up to pull her gold kimono back off her shoulders—not caring when he heard it rip from the force of being pulled from under her. "Shit, your hot." He commented as he leaned down to run his fingers over her exposed chest. Geib tensed as she was touched—the flesh of the breasts jumping slightly— but that tension nearly vanished as his fingers started to play over her petal pink nipples. One hand played with the left one while he bent down to take the right into his mouth.

Geib took in a sharp pleasured breath as he rolled the hard bud with his tongue and teeth. Hidan gave a sharp suck to it and the doll arched slightly and moaned. Her moan was cut off a moment later when Hidan switched from sucking to biting. "Ah!" Geib cried is surprise and pain as the albino bit down hard on her areola; hard enough in fact to draw blood.

"Hidan, take it easy now don't want to scar her off," Kakuzu stated calmly as he watched the two. Getting up from where he was kneeling he moved to kneel beside Geib. Lifting her torso he moved the—compared to him—small women to rest partially on his lap. Smirking down at her he brushed a few strands of fiery hair out of her face.

"Oh come on now Kuzu. Don't go getting all sentimental," Hidan said rolling his eyes as he sat up from playing with their hostess's chest. Grinning he leaned over the woman and griped a handful of his partner's hair, and pulled him forward. Leaning up as far as he could on his knees he brought his lips to the other males. The kiss was instantly passionate and heated. Like a well choreographed dance that had been practiced time and time again.

From her position under them Geib had an eagle's eye view of it and swallowed thickly. It was part of a woman's nature to like seeing men together, the same way it was for men to like to watch women. And she could feel the affect it was having on her already. The way their tongues' slid together and the breathy little sounds Hidan was making; she felt herself growing wet again with need. Making a tiny kneeing sound she slid one hand down over her belly to slide lightly over her slickening cunt.

The small sound of the woman brought the two men back to reality that they weren't alone and Hidan looked down at her with amethyst slits and gave a sexy little smile. "Turned on again, eh woman?" the Jashinist asked. Geib just gave a small smile of her own and reached up with her hand—the one not resting on her crotch—and stroked Hidan's chest. Fingers tracing over the cool metal of his rosary, then down to ghost over his nipples.

"Who wouldn't be? You two are very enjoyable to watch," her hand kept moving as she talked. Over his toned stomach; dipping into his navel; brushing the thin trail of fine silver hairs that lead even lower. Her fingers brushed the base of Hidan's erection and she felt his shiver. Smiling a little more she wrapped her hand around him and stroked up once. He shuttered slightly as she moved her hand back down slowly, till it was around the very base of his member resting against the short trimmed silver hairs there.

"Umm, I think Kuzu might be in more need of attention then I am," Hidan said looking up and locking eyes with his lover. He was well aware that Kakuzu had amazing endurance and could wait longer to be stimulated if need be. But why make him wait?

"Oh, you're right," Geib said turning her head back to look up at the other. "I'm so sorry; you must be painfully hard by now." Turning her head to the side she could see that she was right without needing a verbal answer.

The hand that had been resting on her crotch moved up—brushing lightly over her body—reaching up and behind her she ran her fingers over the ridges of Kakuzu's chiseled muscles; down to softly rub his thigh before finely reaching its target. Grasping his over stimulated member at the base she glanced up at him to watch his face; as she slowly moved her hand up feeling every pulse of hot blood and slightly bulging vein.

Kakuzu's lips parted in a soundless sigh as he was stroked, eyes reflecting just how good it truly felt even though he would never really show it too much. Geib smiled up at him before turning her gaze to his member. Running her hand up to the tip she gave a gentle squeeze right under the crown before moving it back down to the base. She could feel the hard muscles of Kakuzu's thighs contract at this and she smirked with satisfaction.

Licking her lips she turned her head more to the side and let her rosy tongue dart out to lick up a small line of precum that was running down his shaft. Geib felt her partners hard cock jerk in her hand and licked her lips once more before she took his tip into her mouth.

"Um, finely…" Kakuzu breathed as he looked down watching as more of his erection disappeared into the doll's mouth. One of his hands moved to pet her soft red hair gently in encouragement to continue, but it hardly seemed she needed it.

Electric eyes shimmering with mirth she slid as much of him as she could into her mouth. Tongue moving around his hard shaft; tracing the pulsing vein on the underside. Pulling up she sucked lightly, letting her tongue dip into his slit before she slid back down to engulf him again.

"Fuck that's so hot," Hidan breathed as he watched their hostess blow his lover. His cock twitched in her grasp—she hadn't stopped stroking him as she pleasured Kakuzu. The visual and physical stimuli were making him shiver and twitch all over. "Shit Kuzu…" he drawled locking eyes with his partner.

The older man smirked and brought his other hand up, reaching out he grasped the back o Hidan's head and pulled the other male in for another steaming kiss. This action in turn caused his cock to slip farther into Geib's mouth, easily sliding into her throat. She gagged only slightly—from surprise—before continuing to suck on him. Now adding the stimuli of swallowing around him.

Kakuzu groaned into Hidan's mouth at this feeling and tightened his grip on the back of his head; his other hand pushed down on Geib's head to keep her in place. Said women opened her eyes to the sound of harsh kissing and glanced up to watch them.

Lips barley touching, tongues battling between them. Kakuzu nipped at the Jashinist's lower lip before locking their lips together fully. Hidan gave no complaint to this moaning as his mouth was meshed to the others. One of the zealot's hands moved back to Geib's chest cupping one of her breasts and massaging the mound of soft flesh.

The doll squirmed slightly at this and gave a small moan around Kakuzu's member, which in turn caused the male to moan as well. Pulling his mouth away from Hidan's he nipped at his lip again. "Fuck her. I want to watch you fuck her." He breathed against his partners lips.

Hidan moaned and pressed his mouth to Kakuzu's again for a brief but harsh kiss. "Whatever you say old man…" pulling fully away from the other he straightened up to gaze down at the woman. Smirking he leaned down over her and whispered in her ear. "Hear that woman, I get to fuck you." Grinning he bit her ear not so gently and laughed at the way she flinched.

Sitting back up he stroked one of her thighs gently before running his hand down her leg to grip her ankle. Lifting her leg he hooked her knee over his elbow and used his other hand to bat hers away from his cock. "Enough of that. Don't want me to cum before I can fuck you." Geib just gave a small whimper to that as she was unable to talk with Kakuzu's cock still deep in her mouth.

Smirking the way he always did Hidan let his hand move to Geib's crotch. Stroking lightly and dipping in briefly to feel her wet warmth. "You don't mind right?" he asked although his tone clearly said that her opinion wouldn't make a difference. Letting his fingers press deeper for a moment he removed them licking the clear slickness from them before using that hand to hold her other thigh more open.

Geib's drawling moan as Hidan pushed into her was muffled by Kakuzu's member but still audible. She shuddered in bliss as she was filled with the man's cock. Eyes shifting up to look up at Hidan with over charged electric blue eyes. Moaning around her mouthful again she let her eye flutter shut, reviling in the simple carnal feeling of being filled in such a natural way.

Hidan for his part was letting out little pants, biting his lip lightly. "Nice…um so warm…" he hadn't been with a woman sense his partnership with Kakuzu had started. While sex with the other man was fine—he had no complaints—three years was a long time regardless to not have a woman.

Geib moaned again squirming under the man now seated inside her. Hidan smirked and pulled out sliding back into the slick heat easily. The doll made tiny breathy sounds as she bobbed her head on Kakuzu's cock. Once again locking eyes with the other man Hidan smiled and picked up a steady pace.

"Does it get you hotter to watch me fuck her?" he asked with a slightly breathless voice. Kakuzu gave a small smirk and gripped Hidan's neck pulling him back in for another kiss. His other hand still nested in Geib's messy, fiery hair.

"Fuck yes," the stitch-nin hissed against Hidan's lips when they parted. Moving the hand that had been holding Hidan's neck down to Geib's chest; fondling one of her breasts and tweaking her pert pink nipple. "You like how he feels woman?"

Geib looked up at Kakuzu and her eyes sparked with mirth and pleasure. Squeezing her hand around Kakuzu's base she sucked hard in response; actually managing to draw a moan from the man. "Damn good woman…" he groaned pushing down on her head.

"Oh fuck…" Hidan drawled as he looked down watching his lover's member disappear into the doll's mouth. Shifting his gaze further down he watched as his own cock disappeared into her again and again. "Ahhh….Shit so good," the zealot grounded his pace picking up, becoming harder and slightly more jerky. "Oh you feel good woman…." He moaned, feeling his climax approaching quickly.

Geib could tell this by his change in pace and by how his hands were shaking in his grip on her. Pulling up against Kakuzu's grip on her head she managed to get him to let go and pull off. "Don't...don't cum inside," she gasped out voice shaking in pleasure, hand still stroking Kakuzu.

"Aw shit," Hidan groaned pulling out of her at these words. Gasping he released his grip on her thigh and let her other leg down. "Well then…woman, get down here and finish me." He demanded lightly stroking himself.

Swallowing Geib did as she was asked. Sitting up from Kakuzu's lap she repositioned herself so she was now near Hidan's crotch; her ass slightly raised toward Kakuzu. "Mmmhh, this what you want?" she asked stroking Hidan's slick cock gently. Hidan glanced down at her with sharp eyes and gave a sharper smirk. Bedding one of his hands his her tussled red hair he pushed her down closer to his member.

Not hesitating Geib took Hidan in to her mouth, sucking softly and running her tongue over the pulsing vein on the underside. Hidan moaned and tightened his grip on the back of her head pushing her down and smirking when he felt her gag slightly around him.

Kakuzu frowned as he was left unattended, but then let his eyes roam over Geib's form and current position. Smirking he moved closer behind her and ran one of his hands down her spine. The woman shivered and he smirked wider.

"Oi, Geib ever taken it back here," he questioned hand dipping down to run over the tight pucker between her ass cheeks. She made a sound around Hidan's cock that could have been a protest but Kakuzu didn't really care either way. Bringing his hand back up he held it out to Hidan. "Suck."

The zealot did as asked and took several of his partner's fingers into his mouth. Running his tongue around them and sucking gently—much the same treatment Geib was giving his cock. Groaning at the feel of Hidan's tongue and the blushed pleasured look on his face, Kakuzu moved his other hand around Geib; brushing over her over stimulated cunt.

The doll bucked toward his fingers and made a small knee at the brief, light touch. Her action quickly changed when she felt slick fingers return to her rear. She protested around Hidan's member and tried to shift away from the other man, but to no use.

"Don't worry doll, it won't hurt much," Kakuzu said stroking her clit lightly. "I know what I'm doing…trust me." He sent a glare at Hidan when the other snorted at the last statement.

"Trusting you might just get you killed…" he breathed and gave a small airless laugh. Kakuzu ignored him, and gently rubbed his finger against Geib's apparently virgin entrance. She gave one more small protesting knee but didn't try to shift away. Pressing harder Kakuzu pierced the ring of muscle with the tip of his finger and waited. Geib shifted slightly and the muscles tightened around his digit.

"Relax, it will help," he said in a deep, slightly annoyed voice. He was horny as fuck and wasn't to key on having to spend his time prepping the woman. Once she seemed to have quelled her fear slightly and her muscles loosened a bit he pushed in further; up to the last knuckle. Geib once again made a small sound around Hidan but did nothing else.

Kakuzu moved his finger in and out a few times before he deafly slipped a second in next to it. Geib had loosened up quite a bit and didn't seem to notice the second finger. He scissored them for a moment before adding the third, and that she did notice. Giving a small cry she flinched away from him.

Kakuzu didn't remove them and did nothing to try and quell her fear this time; he was too horny to be worried about the preemptive pain she was in. But did roll her clit between the fingers of his other hand in an attempt to make her muscles loosen more. This proved affective as he was able to move them in and out of her with little resistance.

"Now," he said removing the digits from her rear. "This will hurt more than my fingers…but don't worry it'll pass." Hidan smirked at hearing that. Oh yeah, it would hurt some; he knew that first hand. Geib's breath hitched as she tried to calm herself and relax. That was shattered in the wind when Kakuzu pushed his head in past the still resisting ring.

He paused for only a moment before continuing to enter her reviling in the shudders and little sounds of pain—possibly pleasure—she was making. Once he was all the way inside he had to stop and take a deep breath; her virgin channel was so tight and hot he almost wanted to cum right then. But instead he controlled himself and pulled back out slowly impaling the woman with his thick shaft again.

"How does that feel, Geib?" he asked leaning over her back placing biting kisses over her shoulder blades. Geib made a pleasured sound around Hidan's shaft and moved her hips slightly. Smirking against her ivory skin Kakuzu thrust into her again, at the same time stroking her clit softly.

At this the doll pulled up against Hidan's grip in her hair; ripping her mouth away from his hard organ. Moaning out she dropped her head to Hidan's thigh. AH, Ku-Kakuzu! Uhg…Umm," biting her lip she squeezed Hidan's cock hard making the man shudder and groan. Geib shivered as Kakuzu started to move faster brushing places and nerves she never knew could bring pleasures.

"Oh come on now bitch don't leave me hanging just because you're having a good time," Hidan drawled putting his hand over hers and making her stroke him. Geib took over the task without complaint, and moved her mouth back to the tip. Licking and sucking gently, only stopping to shudder and gasp when Kakuzu would tweak something just right. All three were rapidly approaching release.

Kakuzu was having a hard time keeping any kind of tempo to his thrusts. He was so ready for release and could feel it just on the edge out of grasp. Growling out his frustration he roughly rolled Geib's clit and dipped his fingers inside of her. At this the doll moaned and pushed back against him rolling her hips into his fingers and cock. Taking note of this reaction Kakuzu stroked her harder; rubbing just the right places inside of her.

Geib shuddered and saw little lights start to blink behind her eyes. Sucking on Hidan she stroked him harder and faster, feeling his thighs start to quiver and stomach twitch. Then Geib couldn't take any of it any more. Pulling away from Hidan—gripping him hard under the crown—she cried out pushing back against Kakuzu and came.

Kakuzu groaned hard and low as he felt Geib get tighter around him; clenching and unclenching as her orgasm washed over her. And he found himself crashing with her. Tensing he shot thick hat streams deep inside his hostess.

Hidan followed behind them both. The tight pleasurably painful grip of Geib along with the sight of his lover coming brought him to completion. Moaning and bucking his hips he came hard as well. Pearly strands shooting out on to Geib chest and face. The doll gasped and shuttered at the heat both inside and out of her. Looking up at Hidan with burnt out electric blue orbs, and flushed; cum stained cheeks she gave a small satisfied smile.

Her look was so hot Hidan couldn't help it and shivered, shooting out another ribbon of cum onto her neck and chest. Geib gasped and brought a hand up to wipe some of it off her face. Licking her fingers clean she moaned as she felt Kakuzu pull out of her. Leaning over her he bit/kissed the back of her neck before rolling to the side of her; pulling Geib along with him.

Hidan shat up more and looked at the two laying there and breathing hard, bathing in the afterglow and felt a harsh wave of possessive jealousy rip through him. Moving over to them he rolled over both of them—earning startled grunts from both—and came to rest on the other side of Kakuzu. Resting his head on the familiar chest of his lover he gave a deep sigh.

All was quiet for a moment all three just coming down and relaxing; naturally it was Hidan who broke the silence. "And you didn't even want to come here…" he said smirking up at his partner.

"Oh shut up you idiot," Kakuzu said. Reaching over next to Geib, he grabbed one of the long lost white cotton robes and gave it to Geib. The woman took it gratefully and wiped the cum and sweat from her face and chest.

Hidan gave a strained yawn and moved closer to Kakuzu; snuggling against his side and shutting his eyes. "Oi, Hidan don't fall asleep on me," the stitch-nin complained.

"Not…just resting my eyes…" Hidan said in a sleepy drawl. Kakuzu sighed knowing the other was probably already asleep now.

"Typical for a man," Geib commented tossing the rode off to the side and looking up at Kakuzu. "You gonna pass out too now?"

Kakuzu gave a small deep laugh. "Yeah, probably," he couldn't deny the fact that his eyes were starting to feel heavy. "To put things on record, this means nothing."

"Hm, I know that you bastard. And that's just fine," Geib said smirking she too cuddled up to Kakuzu. "But for now, you'll make a good pillow…" with that she let out a heavy breath and was quick on her way to join Hidan in the land of sleep.

Kakuzu sighed and looked down not too happy about being used as a pillow by not one but two parties. Rolling his eyes he folded his hands behind his head. He was too satisfied and tired to really care. It was far past late and he still planed on leaving early no matter how much Hidan would bitch.

tbc.

A/N: longest, smuttiest thing I have ever written…it will finely be ended with one more relatively short chapter. As always review please.


	3. Chapter 3

To their surprise Hidan and Kakuzu were the ones who woke up alone. They had meant—or at least Kakuzu had—to be up and gone before Geib ever woke. But the previous nights activities had tiered them both and Kakuzu couldn't remember that last time he had slept so late.

Sitting up he stretched his only slightly achy body. Looking down at his partner he glared; the other was still asleep. "Oi, Hidan get your ass up," he called hitting the other mans stomach as he stood up. Hidan gave a startled 'uff' and opened his eyes to look up at the other.

"Fuck you I'm still tiered," he said rolling on to his stomach and burying his face in his arms. Kakuzu glared him and prodded his back with his foot.

"To damn bad, we already over slept. Now get up," When all he got was a muffled curse Kakuzu glared harder at the others back. Drawing his foot back he kicked Hidan hard in the ribs and that got a not so muffled curse. "I'm going to find some clothes. If you're still laying here when I get back I'll cut your head off and just drag you the rest of the way back." With that said he stalked out of the room to look for clothes.

Hidan lay on the floor for another minute or so before sitting up. "Damn miser…" he groaned stretching and standing. "At least I got to sleep in a little," scratching his lower back lazily he walked out of the room and down the hall toward the kitchen. His stomach growled at him and he sighed looking around for something to eat.

Spotting a large bowl of fruit on the table he walked over to in and picked up the first thing he saw. Biting into it he chewed slowly. "Hate fucking mangos…" he drawled before sticking the fruit back in the mouth. And started to look through the bowl for something more appetizing. Then something on the table caught his eye. Picking up the small piece of paper he pulled the mango out of his mouth and chewed on a new bite lazily.

It was at this point Kakuzu walked into the kitchen. "Hidan what are you doing. Get dressed," he said walking up to his partner. Hidan turned around to glare to the other.

"I don't have my clothes in case you didn't notice," he said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"On the line in the back yard," Kakuzu said jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Hidan just huffed out an 'I know' and when Kakuzu opened his mouth to tell him to hurry he simply shoved the mango in it before he could talk.

"Oh and read this," he said putting the note on the table and walking outside to find his clothes. Kakuzu pulled the mango out of his mouth and chewed violently on what was in his mouth. Picking up the note he took another bite of the barley ripe fruit.

_Kakuzu, Hidan;_

_Please help your selves to food before you go but don't make a fucking mess. I washed your clothes and hung them up to dry outside. Don't worry about cleaning up any of the mess for last night I'll do it later. Thank you again for all you help with the fence; as well as last night. It was…most enjoyable. Don't be afraid to stop by and stay the night if you're ever traveling in the area and need a place to stay._

_With love, Geib._

_P.S. if you're not out of my house by the time I get back there'll be hell to pay._

Kakuzu chuckled and set the note and mango back on the table. "Hidan," he called walking to the back porch. "Hurry up so we can go….What the hell is your problem now?" He questioned as he watched the other man struggle with getting his cloak of the clothes line.

"I can't get it off!" Hidan yelled pulling at the article of clothing impatiently.

"Well, that kind of sounds like a personal problem to me," Kakuzu said leaning on the porch rail.

"Oh ha, ha very funny," Hidan drawled and turned to look at the other. "Don't you have something else to do other than bug me?"

"Nope, just waiting on you to hurry your slow ass up so we can leave," Kakuzu said turning away and going back inside. Wondering back into the house he stopped in the living room. "Well hello there…" he mused walking up to the fire place. His eye practically turned to money signs as he took to music box from its glass case.

Running his fingers over the smooth pink marble he turned in over in his hands looking at it carefully. The detail put into it was amazing and hadn't a scratch on it. "This should fetch a pretty penny," he said to himself as he opened the box. Music started to play and he blinked at the tone.

It was a very old song. He recognized to melody but couldn't remember the words to it. He did remember that it was a soft, sweet, love song that was supposed to tell the tale of hardship and finding true love; or something like that. "How do the words go…" now it was going to bug him that he couldn't remember.

"Oi, I wouldn't touch that," Hidan said coming into the living room, now fully—or at least for him—dressed. "She totally flipped when she saw me touch it. Got like all psycho," he walked up to his partner and looked at the box again. "Cool song, sounds kind of sappy though."

Kakuzu closed the box and put it back on the mantel. "Yeah it is," he said turning back to the other. "You finely ready to go?" he asked very annoyed.

"What the hell do you mean finely!? We've been up for like…ten fucking minutes!"

"Shut up Hidan now let's go," Kakuzu stated and headed for the front door. Hidan gave a growl and followed the other.

"You know you're a real pain in my ass," Hidan grumbled as they stepped outside.

"Not last night I wasn't, remember."Kakuzu said glancing over at his lover. Hidan blushed for a second before he scowled at the other.

"Yeah about that! What the hell do you think you were doing starting something like that?!"

"Oh god, Hidan shut up…"

"No! I mean I know we aren't like…dating or any of that shit. But still! It hurts to know you would fuck somebody else so easily…and behind my back to!"

"Oh god, would you shut up! You got to join in; you had fun too, so just drop it already," Kakuzu said in a very aggravated tone.

"No I won't!" Hidan proclaimed and Kakuzu gave a heavy sigh; this was going to be a long trip.

Fin.

A/N: oaky so now it's done. Hope you liked it, and sorry it took so long to get done…that's why normally I don't take requests. And if you want to know more about the OC Geib you can ask Art Is A Bang Deidara-chan, because that is her character.


End file.
